the various lovers ash ketchum
by arthurg16
Summary: After Ash Ketchum became a pokemon master, several girls he met on his trips, set up a fan club and once they get wind of his return after a long training, they decide to make a contest to see which could make Ash fall in love with one of them. this fanfiction will show several couples Ash with many other girls he met.


Misty

It was a sunny morning in Cerulean City, everything seemed normal.  
Meanwhile in Cerulean gym, his leader, Misty was a little apprehensive.  
The reason? She finally had news of his old friend Ash Ketchum a Pokémon trainer, who had become a great teacher. But it was not just that Misty was awaiting the return of Ash, several other girls he had met during his travels as May, Dawn, Iris, gym leaders, frontier brains, etc. coordinators Pokémon.  
But she wanted to be the first to see Ash after so long.  
The reason was that misty along with her sisters, May, Dawn, Iris, Cynthia, Anabel, Angie, Zoey, Casey, Melody, Jessie and other girls ended up creating a sort of cube fan of Ash, they always sought to know about the news same. Only this was the best news they've been in a long time.  
Flashback ON  
"So someone has heard from Ash?" May  
"We have not heard from him for a long time." Zoey. said, while Dawn and Anabel agreed.  
"I would like at least one contact with him, well, I could say what I feel." May.  
"It seems that Ash would stay with you." Dawn.  
"Why not?" May.  
"For Ash will stay with me" Dawn.  
"No, it's me"  
"Me, me, me, me" Then all the girls except Cynthia, who was observagando, began discussing the preference of Ash.  
"Attention, all quiet!"  
At that moment, all stopped what they were doing and watched as Cynthia had to say.  
"I think you better stop fighting, why not settle this once and for all?" Cynthia.  
"As if we do not see Ash so long?" Anabel.  
"Ah, so you are not aware of the news?" Cynthia.  
"What news?" They said in unison.  
"Is that Ash is coming home." Cynthia.  
"So you mean I can talk to Ash how I'm feeling?" May.  
"You do not, I'll" Misty.  
"No, I'll talk." Zoey.  
And then it started all over again, and again interceded Cynthia discussion.  
"Enough" Cynthia.  
Everyone looked at her she added.  
"Enough, I'm already tired of their bickering every time we meet, and always with the same issue: Who will be with Ash, solve it once" Cynthia.  
"How?" All women.  
"I have the perfect way ... Why not do a competition to see who will be with Ash? "Cynthia.  
"How will this competition?".  
"And every single one of us will have the chance to make her fall in love with Ash" Cynthia.  
"Really this seems like a good plan" all women.  
"We all agree, I declare that our competition is open" Cynthia.  
So all the girls fan club started a contest to see who would be with Ash.  
Flashback off  
In the end, this story and now Misty has a great competition including her sisters, was precisely why she was enjoying a day when they were not in the gym not to bother La.  
"Well now everything is in order, and now just waiting for Ash" Misty.  
A few minutes later and Misty was getting nervous because every time someone knocked on the door was another coach, wanting to have a battle gym.  
When someone knocked on the door again she was very manured.  
"You have not seen the poster, the gym is closed today!" Misty Screaming.  
"Misty's stop if you have not changed anything," Ash.  
"Wait that voice and Ash" Misty.  
After he finished speaking Misty ran up to him and hugged Ash.  
"Ash you do not know how much I missed you," Misty.  
"I missed you too Misty" Ash.  
Then they rose up, the two will turn up to Misty's room.  
And the two were talking about where Ash aviation past, why it took so long to get back to your training etc ...  
Logo already late at night, so Misty told Ash spend the night in the gym.  
"Ash is you can sleep here tonight" Misty.  
"There will be trouble" Misty  
"Sure you can, until we can sleep together" Misty a sexual tone.  
Before he could say anything Ash Misty pulled her into a kiss, which left him a little surprised.  
A few seconds later the two came loose to breathe.  
"Ash I know that when we traveled together, I fought a lot with you, but because I love you and" Misty.  
Soon they kissed again, and then kissed misty ash was leading up to her bed.  
PART HENTAI  
Soon the two were already completely naked, both were repairing the body of one another.  
Misty was the type of woman who had a well-formed body, especially your arms and legs, after she spends most of the day swimming in the gym.  
Ash was much more muscular since the last time I had seen Misty.  
After examining the two kissed again and soon parted.  
"Are you ready Misty" Ash.  
"I'm Ash" Misty.  
After hearing that Ash straightened, and then struck the first thrust, and so continued until he set a pace, so the two lovers began to feel a great deal of pleasure.  
"Nooo aaaahhhashhhh stop" Misty.  
Shortly thereafter Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and his legs around the waist of Ash.  
They continued like this for hours, thus both were already exhausted, Ash soon struck his final lunge.  
After that the two were exhausted, tired and sweaty.  
Thus the two fell asleep.  
When Misty woke noticed that Ash was not La, but she noticed that a letter from Ash.  
"Dear Misty weight that I'm sorry but I had to leave sedo, but do not worry, we'll see you again soon." Ash.  
In this as in outside the city of cerulean, Ash was going to his hometown pallet town, but until he gets a lot can happen La.  
CONTINUED


End file.
